


Fëanor In Sixteen Sentences

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Family Dynamics, Gen, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Fëanor, in sixteen one sentence fics.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 31
Collections: Write short and sweet





	Fëanor In Sixteen Sentences

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the May 2020 A-B-C Table at One Sentence Only. Sixteen tiny little fics about Fëanor was the result.

**Abandon**

He abandons his names as soon as he is reborn, ducking his head so that no one will recognize him, and heads for outskirts of Valinor, where he tells himself he can find a new name now that he is no longer worthy of his father’s and no longer burns like his mother’s name for him. 

**Amusement park**

Fëanor searches this strange new world for his second son, and finally finds Maglor, head thrown back in laughter and arm wrapped around a child at what he has been told is an amusement park; he leaves without saying anything to his son, who has evidently found happiness. 

**Arrive**

Fëanor watches from a shadowed corner as his sons arrive in the Halls, but he does not, cannot greet them, his voice silenced now and his spirit refusing to move towards them. 

**Aroma**

Once, before he had watched the tapestries as his sons fell into grief and madness and red blood spilled from their chests, he had loved the aroma of cherries filling the kitchen as his sons argued over who would get the first piece of pie and who would have to wait, Tyelko occasionally grabbing the entire pie and running, smearing cherry juice all over his chest in his haste. 

**Afraid**

Fëanor snarls at his half-brother in court one day, seeing him stand beside their father as though he does not already have more maternal love than Fëanor will be granted in this life, and as though he is not afraid of what he could lose. 

**Afterward**

Afterward, he will not know what possessed him to hold a sword to Fingolfin’s throat, to risk everything for someone who should have been beneath his notice, but for now Fëanor’s rage burns bright and he only wants to hurt. 

**Abstract**

The idea is an abstract at first, filling him with thoughts of if his mother could have been saved if only there was more light and fire that could be gifted to her, before he makes what he intends as a talisman to keep his father and sons safe and what becomes a curse that dooms them all. 

**Assistance**

Finarfin tries once to offer assistance, an offer that is met with swift refusal and an assurance that Fëanor will accept no aid for himself from Indis’ descendants; Fëanor trusts Finarfin is wise enough to see the contours of such words and still aid Fëanor’s sons.

**Answer**

Fëanor can hear Maglor calling for him as he rushes down the busy streets, but he does not answer, cannot answer, not when he has seen now that Maglor is happy. 

**Annual**

Visiting his mother is an annual trip, though he never sees a living elf. 

**Agreed**

_ It is agreed that the High-Princes of the Noldor shall be Curufinwë, son of Míriel, and Ñolofinwë, eldest son of Indis, until such a time as both agree on the dissolution of either title.  _

**Anxiety**

Anxiety bites into him as Ñolofinwë cries in his crib, until Curufinwë finally throws open his window and runs. 

**Alternate**

Makalaurë’s youngest child curls in his lap and speaks (Ñolofinwë would say rambles, but Fëanáro refuses to speak of children that way) of alternate worlds in books written by mortals, and Fëanáro smiles down and then bites his lip as he thinks of what could have been. 

**Avoid**

Finwë only holds his son, making no mention of how his eldest son must have meant to avoid him in the Halls, after he finally tracks Fëanor to a deserted cabin in the forest after they are both reborn and Fëanor has fled from everyone. 

**Armchair**

His mother had an armchair once, he recalls with the faintest memories of his earliest days, that his father had smashed to pieces in those first awful days when she had made no attempts to return to life. 

**Advice**

“I will give you no advice,” Fëanor says, “for in this as in many things I believe you have surpassed me, Tyelpe.” 


End file.
